Spider Lily
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Law finds out that sometimes, dreams are not just dreams. Translation of a Japanese fic from pixiv


Hello!

Bringing to you a sweet one-shot this time by author カンカン. Enjoy!

Original fic (pixiv,net/member,php?id=4459239) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

**~Spider Lily~**

**XxXxXxX**

Law had been having the same dream lately.

In the dream, he would be in some foreign place, knee-deep in a field of flowers the colour of burning flames. In the distance, a man, with hair and eyes as scarlet as the blooms, stood smiling at him.

A man with red painted lips, smiling and saying something which Law couldn't hear.

Was it an invitation? Or a taunt to fight? Law did not know.

However, he would find himself moving towards the man, who would welcome Law into his pale arms, drawing him close and holding him tight.

All strength would seep from his body; he expected himself to hurl insults at the other man, but every time, the only words that left Law's mouth would be "I've missed you". After that, the man would seal Law's lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

There they would stand, surrounded by flaming flowers, Law's fingers stroking through scarlet locks, his heart scorching up inside, his body responding wantonly to all the man had to give.

But then, the dream would suddenly end, leaving Law on the brink of satisfaction. Every morning, he would wake, drenched in sweat and filled with longing. In the end, he would extinguish the heat with a cold shower.

**XxXxXxX**

After yet another frustrating night, Law returned to his room after a freezing morning shower. Changing out of his night clothes, he moved to his bookcase and pulled out an old botany book he'd bought from somewhere long forgotten.

With the image of the flower burned into his mind, Law flipped through the pages impatiently, until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Lycoris radiata, the red spider lily..."

It was a flower commonly found in Wano Country and the islands in East Blue. The colour of the blooms resembled flames, maybe even blood, or the hair and eyes of the man in his dreams.

"...Eustass-ya..."

Eustass Kid. Law wondered why that man would keep appearing in his dreams.

Law muttered angrily under his breath, glaring at the picture of the flower in his book.

**XxXxXxX**

"Captain! I've informed all the crew of their assigned duties! They'll get their chores done before going for their shore break!"

The Heart crew had just reached an autumn island. Such islands were known for their mild climate and kind inhabitants, and Law thoroughly enjoyed the brief respite from their dangerous lives as pirates, as the crew took the chance to do some repairs and restock while the Log set itself.

As he watched his crew disembark, eager to explore the island, Law wondered if he should take some time off to do so as well. After a moment's hesitation, he grabbed his beloved sword and followed after his men, leaving the submarine in the hands of a reliable lookout.

The town on the island resembled Wano Country in a way, what with everyone dressed in unique clothes with weird hairdos. Law amused himself by studying the unique architecture of the buildings as he strolled along the main street, searching for a bookstore to spend his entire allowance in, as usual.

Suddenly, he spotted that venomous scarlet flower out of the corner of his eye.

"...!"

Law froze and spun around. There it was, a row of them embroidered on the black dress of the woman he'd just brushed past. They swayed as she sashayed down the street, as if taunting him, reminding him of those dreams.

Glaring at them, Law shook his head to clear his mind and turned back around, only to come face-to-face with more of the flowers.

"W-whoa...?!"

Stumbling backwards, Law glanced down to see a little girl with pink chubby cheeks. She held a bunch of the blooms by their stalks in one hand, and was holding them up to him expectantly.

"Only 30 beli for a stalk, sir" she chirped as she waved the flowers in Law's face again.

The dark-haired man spotted a basket strapped across the girl's back, filled to the brim with those repulsive red things.

So it was a little flower girl. Why was she selling such disgusting flowers? Law's eyes narrowed as he remembered how that book had listed the flower as poisonous.

"Hey there, my good man. Those are "flowers of yearning" she's got there. We on this island believe they'll bring love and romance to anyone who buys them."

Law turned to see a jolly shopkeeper standing at the door of his store across the street.

""Flowers of yearning"...? Aren't they red spider lilies?"

The shopkeeper grinned. "That's what they call them in Wano Country. But this plant's really special. The flowers only bloom when all the leaves have shed, and wilt before the leaves grow back out. We feel that the flowers and leaves must surely yearn for each other, being unable to meet and all, that we decided to call them "flowers of yearning". Besides, their bright red colour is so auspicious. Don't you think they're just beautiful?"

It suddenly occured to Law. The buildings he'd seen, the clothes of the people around him; everything was decorated with accents of red. And that repulsive flower of his dreams? It seemed to be this island's beloved mascot.

Law sighed and dug into his pockets. Counting out 300 beli, he thrust them into the girl's tiny hand.

"Give me ten."

"...! Thank you, sir!"

The girl tucked the money carefully into a pouch around her waist, before counting out ten flowers from her basket, wrapping them neatly in old newspaper, and passing them to Law. In the meantime, the shopkeeper had crossed the street. Reaching them, he cheerfully slung an arm over Law's shoulder.

"My good man, I can tell that you really like these flowers. Why don't I tell you where to find more? You're real lucky, they're just starting to bloom this week!"

"Huh? No, it's alrig-"

"No worries, it's no trouble at all! It's not far from here, just turn right at..."

Law tried to protest again; he'd only bought the flowers to study their poison and its possible effects on humans. However, the man seemed to ignore him as he finished giving his instructions. After bidding him a cheery goodbye, the shopkeeper retreated back into his store. The little flower girl was also gone.

It was still early; the Log wouldn't set for some time yet, so he would still have time to search for a bookstore later. With a sigh, Law decided to check out the place recommended by the shopkeeper.

Following the man's instructions, Law walked on for ten minutes, passing the edges of the town and out into the fields around. Sprigs of those red flowers decorated the edges of the path under his feet. The blooms might be the town's lucky symbol, but judging by the dreams which had been plaguing him all this time, Law didn't feel quite as fortunate.

He climbed a small hill, and suddenly, a sea of burning scarlet came into view.

"...!"

It was red, red, red as far as the eye could see; an entire plain filled with red spider lilies, spread out under a bright, blue, cloudless sky. The contrast dazzled Law's eyes.

Despite the abundance of flowers, there was no fragrance. The fresh smell of grass and earth hung in the air, creating a sense of illusion. Law felt like he was back in his dreams.

Slowly, he stepped into the red. The blooms reached up to his knees, and he imagined himself walking through a sea of blood.

Law tried to recall details from his dreams. He remembered dark, gray skies and an endless stretch of flowers, but couldn't recall the tree which he saw before his eyes now, standing tall on a little knoll some distance away.

No, there wasn't a tree. In Law's dreams, he would be standing there.

But this wasn't a dream.

But if this wasn't a dream, then why...

Why was he there?

"...Eustass...-ya...?"

At that moment, a gentle breeze blew, as if carrying Law's words to the man standing under the tree. Law saw him give a start, and his burgundy-coloured fur coat swish as the man turned around to face him. Pale skin, scarlet hair and eyes. And those red-painted lips Law remembered so well from his dreams, curving into a smile as the man... Eustass Kid, smiled.

"Hey. Long time no see, Trafalgar."

Unlike his dreams, these words, spoken in a deep voice, reached Law loud and clear. His legs started to move on their own accord, bringing him towards the redhead as his mind reeled with jumbled thoughts.

_'No. I want to go to him. This won't do. This won't stop. This is a trap. I want to hear his voice again. Stop this. Please touch me.'_

Before he knew it, he was standing before Kid, looking deep into those crimson eyes.

"Why are you here...? To kill me?"

"You were the one who called out, Eustass-ya."

Law smiled as he thrust the bouquet of red spider lilies towards Kid's chest. The scarlet blooms stood out bright against the larger man's pale skin.

"But... I didn't see your ship when we docked."

"...Look over there."

Law followed Kid's pointing finger to see a steep cliff across the plain, and the other man's flashy pirate ship moored at its base. So they had chosen to dock on the other side of the island, away from the town.

"...But I'm shocked. I never knew you were the type to like flowers."

Kid grinned mischievously as he cradled the bouquet of flowers in his manicured hands. Law's brow furrowed as he snatched the bouquet back, giving Kid a murderous glare.

"It's for research. These are poisonous, and I'm interested in their properties."

"Oh, is that so? Well, you're still as unromantic as ever."

"Shut up... Why are you here, anyway?"

Kid didn't seem like the type of man who would come to see flowers, no matter how those poisonous blooms fitted his personality. Kid crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree, his eyes fixed on the flowers near his feet.

"...I've been having these strange dreams lately."

Dreams. A lump formed in Law's throat.

"I was standing under a dark sky, in an endless field of flowers like this... And there, in the middle of it all... You were there, Trafalgar."

It was just like his dream, but from Kid's perspective.

"You came to me, and I embraced you. You were saying something, but I couldn't hear, so I just kissed you. And then, we-"

"Stop!"

Law stuffed the bouquet into Kid's face, as if to stem the words flowing from the redhead's mouth. He was terrified of hearing more, though he already knew what would happen.

But Kid brushed the flowers aside, snaking his right arm around Law's waist and pulling the smaller man against his chest. Law wanted to move away, or at least turn his head aside, but his body wouldn't obey his brain's frantic commands. He felt his energy draining away, just like in his dreams, and was vaguely aware of his sword falling from his limp fingers. A pale hand caressed his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met.

"Why did you do that for...? Those are poisonous, right?"

"...You should have just swallowed the flowers and saved me the trouble of killing you."

"Hah! You're just so uncute."

The corners of Kid's lips lifted in a grin, before he leaned down to capture Law's in a kiss.

It was a rough, passionate, deep kiss. Kid's tongue licked at thin lips before parting them to enter and ravish Law's mouth. The breeze had died down, and the wet sounds of Kid's tongue stroking along his own invaded Law's ears.

"...Uuh, mmn..."

With a final gentle suck on Law's tongue, Kid pulled away slightly, a thin trail of saliva hanging between their lips for a short second. Law saw himself, dark gray eyes filled with lust, reflected in the redhead's eyes. He was panting, his body trembling as Kid held him up by the waist, his fingers tangled in the other's flaming hair. He saw Kid grin as he licked his lips.

"...Isn't there something else you wanna say...?"

Law's heart gave a delicious shiver at the sound of Kid's deep voice. There were so many things he wanted to say.

_'Die. I'll kill you. You stupid arrogant brat. Die. Die die die.'_

But his kiss-swollen lips betrayed him.

"...I've missed you...Kid."

Yes, this was what had happened in his dreams. The riot of reality and illusion made Law's head hurt.

Kid's hand slowly moved down to settle near his hips, his fingers gently massaging Law through the fabric of his top.

If things were to continue like in those dreams...

With that thought, Law dug his nails into Kid's arm and leaned up, sinking his teeth non-too-gently into the side of the redhead's neck.

"...I'm not having sex outdoors."

He heard Kid chuckle, and pulled away to look once more into the larger man's eyes.

Surrounded by scarlet flowers of yearning, they exchanged another hot kiss.

**~fin.~**

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


End file.
